


Surprise!

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.Author's notes:Krycek is back to see Mulder but something's terribly wrong.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Krycek is back to see Mulder but something's terribly wrong.

  
Author's notes: Krycek is back to see Mulder but something's terribly wrong.  


* * *

Surprise!

## Surprise!

### by Lashala

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Surprise! 

Author: Lashala 

Rating: NC-17. 

Keywords: M/K, Sex, Romance 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'X-Files' characters, Ten-Thirteen Productions or any of that great stuff, but I wish I did. All the other stuff in this work is my idea! If you don't know what slash is or you're under age, go home! 

Summary: AU. Present time. Krycek is back in the U.S to see Mulder but something's terribly wrong. 

Archive: Sure...but ask first! And be nice! I've already been burned and I didn't like it! 

Thank you's: Thanks to Tammy for beta'ing and bearing with my mad ways. Also many thanks for putting together a web page for me (coming soon). I owe ya gal! Thanks to Dimitry, my 'Muscovite muse' for helping me keep Alex 'real'. I couldn't do this without you! 

Feedback: Thanks again for all your support and enthusiasm over my series. Here's hoping this also meets your expectations. If you enjoy, I've got some more out there, so feed me! . 

* * *

Present Time - Mid March 

Apartment 42  
2630 Hegal Place  
Alexandria, VA  
Friday - 8:00pm 

Alex Krycek eased the door shut behind him and smiled. Nothing like slipping into the apartment of Fox William Mulder to make him feel perky. 

There was a light on, a lamp on the nightstand by the sofa. Made sense. It was still dark after five and Mulder _was_ a bit clumsy. Leave it to the agent to trip over his own big feet. 

//Who am I kidding? He trips over those _and_ that nose of his.// 

Krycek walked over to the sofa shaking his head at the three empty Heineken bottles on the coffee table. Mulder must have had another bad night. //Probably gonna have a worse one when he sees me. Oh yeah!// 

He grinned wickedly at the thought - Mulder coming home, looking up to find him there causally sipping a beer with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Chuckling, he headed into the kitchen, popped open the fridge door and snagged a Rolling Rock. Mulder might not buy stuff a lot but when he did, he believed in variety indeed being the spice of life. 

Twisting off the cap, Krycek moved back to the living room, flopped down on the sofa and eased his legs over the table. He pulled the latest copy of 'Omni' into his lap and thumbed the pages. 

After a few minutes, he tossed the magazine back onto the table and glanced up at the clock. Eight-fifteen and still no Mulder. He usually didn't work _this_ late on a Friday. He'd bugged Mulder's calls and there was no out-of-town case he was on; no out of the ordinary investigation. 

So where _was_ he? 

He watched the clock tick to eight thirty-five and sighed. Well, that was just _great!_ Mulder must have had other plans. Plans that no doubt included his partner Scully. 

//Probably boring her with yet another wild theory. And here I was, all warmed up for a little 'chat'. Shit!// 

Disgusted, he rose, drained the beer and set the bottle on the table. Mulder would know his calling card. He turned for the door, gripped the knob... 

The click of a gun hammer being pulled back froze him. The monotone that rose up made him sigh. 

" _Going somewhere_ , Krycek?" 

He stood there knowing if he moved even to lift his arms in surrender Mulder would probably pull the trigger. He waited. 

"Turn around, you fucker! And keep the hands where I can _see_ them!" 

He did, slowly, braving to fan his arms out slightly. Watched Mulder move from the bedroom still dressed in his work suit, polished shoes glinting in the moonlight from the window. He'd been here all along! Krycek snarled inwardly yet kept his expression on the point of bored. It was one thing to catch _Mulder_ off guard, another to be caught himself. 

He wasn't pleased with the situation but went with what he had. He stopped, now facing a man who looked more than ready to end their game permanently and actually did a double-blink. Mulder looked more pissed than usual! 

//Okay... What's that shit about 'soothing the savage beast'?// "You don't want to _do that_ , Mulder." 

Mulder moved closer, into the room, and sneered. "Give me one good reason why." 

"Well, for starters, it's _noisy_. Want to scare your fellow tenants? I didn't think you were _that_ crass." 

"They'll get over it and _you_ need to do better than that. I'm feeling generous today, so try again." 

Weird, but...why not? "It's...messy." 

Mulder chuckled. The sound lifted the hairs on the back of Krycek's neck. Not good. "I have cleaning products here, Krycek. I may have to look for them, but they're here." 

Okay, try something else. "You've had plenty of occasions to nail my ass before, Mulder. _Outside_ of your home. Why now?" 

"Hummm..." Mulder murmured considering. "Now, _that's_ interesting. 'Nail your ass'. What a unique choice of words. Any reason why you said that? In that tone?" 

Krycek wrinkled his nose, confused. " _What_ tone?" 

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_." 

Oh shit. This was getting weird. Beyond the usual in dealing with Mulder. He remained quiet. 

"What the fuck _are_ you doing here, Krycek?" 

Ah, better. _Much_ better. He could go with the usual plan - offer to slip a little info. It'd sure go down a lot better than the truth. //Oh, to hell with it! Use the old time standby.// "Thought I'd check in on you. I kinda miss giving you a little grief from time to time." 

The gun didn't waver nor did the steely gaze as the agent moved to face him fully. "You've given me _more_ than grief, Krycek. Lots more!" 

Krycek kept his arms out and smirked. "Come on, I steered you right where you needed to be. Wanted to be. I never said the road was going to be new or even freshly paved. You _knew_ that those first few cases, Mulder. When evidence started to vanish, when you started to put stuff together, you knew! I did what I had to. I never said otherwise." 

"You told me _nothing_ , Krycek! Nothing!" 

Krycek's eyes hardened as he lowered his arms, caring little about the gun. Mulder wouldn't kill him. He needed him too much. More than he was willing to admit and in more ways than he wanted to accept. "You're bitching about _quantity_ , Mulder, not quality. I told you everything you needed to know. That you didn't listen or get it isn't _my_ problem. I told you all I could!" 

He gasped as Mulder moved faster than he'd ever seen, bumped him to the door and grinned like a skull; their faces so close they were nearly nose to nose. The gun pressed his gut but to his credit he didn't drop his gaze from the hazel one. 

"You forgot one thing, Krycek" 

"Oh? What's that?" 

"You didn't tell me _enough_." 

Krycek flinched as a long, thick Bowie knife suddenly appeared in Mulder's left hand. He stiffened in shock, _his_ hand easing behind for the door knob and Mulder's voice snapped the air like a whip. 

"Better _think_ about that!" 

The tone froze the triple agent. His gazed darted downward to the gun in Mulder's other hand, and the man grinned wider. "I can take you out either way, Krycek. Move if you want." When his nemesis remained still, he smirked. "So you _do_ know how to behave, huh? That might keep you breathing a bit longer." 

The blade turned slightly, the flat of the metal brushed a cheek; tilted to caress a throat. Krycek blinked slowly, green gaze remaining on hazel and Mulder had to be impressed. Krycek was good. Really good. Here he was, with a machete stroking his throat, and calm as a cucumber. Most men would have cracked a bit on just seeing it - would have offered something, some information by now. Then again, Krycek _was_ a bit crazy. Like himself. The eerily calm expression that focused back on him confirmed it. 

Time to get a bit more response. 

Mulder flicked the blade back and turned it to caress up and down Krycek's left arm... 

The restored arm. 

He'd seen it, on one rare occasion he'd caught Krycek in the midst of running from his apartment. He'd managed to bail but not before the agent watched him leap up a wall, grip the top with a strong left hand and flip himself over the other side. It was enough to know something had happened. 

Their next encounter had been more revealing. He'd gotten in close, grabbed the man's arm and had a few years scared off him. Krycek's shriek of pain had him letting go as if burned. Between gasps and sobs of shock, he learned Krycek had been repaired; healed by the very aliens they both searched for. That the arm hurt him as his body and damaged nerves began to readjust to sensations was inspiring. Then again, he wasn't a masochist. 

Or was he? 

Mulder let the knife's blade ride up and down the leather-jacketed arm. Wondered what would happen if he hacked it off again? 

//That's _pretty bad_ , Fox. Even for your worst enemy.// 

Krycek had experienced more pain, agony, than anyone living he knew. Having an arm cut off, having it grown back - no one alive could realize the intense agony and trauma of both. But no matter what was done to him, what terror he'd been submitted to, he'd fought it. Survived! Handled it, in most cases, with cool. Yet for some demented reason, the blade in Mulder's hand chilled him like nothing else. Especially since the eyes in the face of the man that wielded it looked a bit unfocused... 

Silver flashed. Krycek braced for the inferno of pain. 

"Don't panic, Krycek. At least not yet. It's not your _arm_ I want." 

What? What the... Oh fuck! 

Krycek's eyes lowered, watched the blade glide downward, ease close to his jeans; the point glinting in the light and he swallowed slowly. 

Mulder saw the lump move in his neck and grinned more. //Oh yeah, Krycek. Got you now. You're actually scared. You _should_ be!// He flicked the blade, watched one button fly off to tinkle on the floor followed by another and another until Krycek's crotch was laid open. 

With a low chuckle, Mulder flipped the knife over his head, didn't even blink when it hit the wall thrumming and focused on the man before him. "Now... Let's see what's _home_ , shall we?" 

Keeping the gun angled towards his captive's head, he eased his other hand down, parted the material and reaching in stroked hot, throbbing flesh. No underwear blocked his hand from the stiff, hot cock and he smiled. Krycek was a brazen slut! He increased his movements, pumping the man gently. "You're tense, Krycek. You should... _relax_." 

Krycek let out a deep, raw groan, body arching on its own and Mulder pressed the gun in harder. "Don't move!" 

"Mu-Mulder..." Krycek gasped trying not to rock against the hand that worked itself up and down his length. He was in trouble, _big trouble_ and needed to get out of it now. Time to make some promises. "Mul...der, I-I'll do what you want. Anything! I'll tell you what I know. Just please... Don't..." His voice faded to another agonized groan as Mulder increased his stroking. He thrust against the hand, tried to grind himself into completion and Mulder clicked the trigger. 

"I said, don't _move!_ " 

Krycek stilled, realizing who had control but not before a weak whine slipped from his lips telling his nemesis _far_ too much and Mulder leered happily letting go. "Well, well, well. This is rather interesting. Alex Krycek offering to _talk_ for a change? _What_ do you think you have to offer? Now?" The leer changed to a look of barely restrained anger. "Secrets of the DAT? Sorry, been there, know that. Cancerman's plans? Got that _all_ too well." 

Krycek's eyes widened in fear as Mulder hissed, "You have _nothing_ to offer me!" Spittle flecked his captive's face. "Except maybe..." The expression changed back to a leer. A dark, malevolent one. " _Yourself_." 

Green went impossibly wide. Wide and frightened. "M-Mulder...?" 

"You _want something_ , Krycek? You _need_ something?" Mulder moved in closer again; breath warm on the younger man's face as he growled. "Were you about to _ask_ for something, Krycek?" 

The man twitched against him, tried to look away and a slight tap with the gun barrel on his cheek brought his eyes back fast on Mulder's. "Don't look off when I'm talking to you! Now... What did you want?" 

"I-I... Nothing." 

Mulder's eyes darkened and Krycek trembled. "Wrong answer, you scum! But don't worry, I _know_ exactly what you want!" 

Mulder spun the man around, jerked the jeans down to Krycek's ankles then pressed into his back. A hand slid up hard between the younger man's ass and he yelped lifting up onto his toes. "Condom! Condom!" 

Mulder hissed into a curved ear. "Since _when_ have _you_ been worried about that?!" 

"Since always! Mulder, don't! Please!" 

Mulder's eyes blazed and he pressed harder. Krycek grunted as his naked hips were pushed into the door. "You know, I don't really give a damn that scares you. You need to be scared of _me!_ " The gun pressed into Krycek's back. " _I'm_ the one you need to worry about! I could fucking kill you _long before_ some disease does! Now spread 'em and don't move again until I _tell_ you too!" 

Muscular legs moved, straddled slightly, and Mulder took a step back stripping off his jacket. It was hard holding the gun, he switched it from hand to hand, grabbed his shirt and ripped it from his chest; the sound of buttons falling made his captive twitch. 

"What the fuck did I just _say?!_ " 

Krycek remained pressed into the door. 

"Lose the jeans and boots. Now!" 

Krycek considered options. He could try to turn fast, take Mulder to the floor and wrestle the gun from the man but that left the knife and the risk of being carved up like holiday turkey if Mulder got to it before he could. True, Mulder wasn't near his expertise with a blade but anger lent _a lot_ to inexperience and the agent seemed pretty fired up as it was. If he went for the knife, Mulder could easily blow his brains out before he got across the room. 

No, there was only one thing left to do. 

//Get a grip, boy. It's not like you _haven't_ been bent over before to save your life. Won't be the _last_ time, either. Besides, you always wanted his dick up your ass. Now you get it and maybe get to keep breathing, too!// 

Sighing, Krycek leaned his head into the door, lifted a leg and pulled off his boot; repeated his efforts on the other and toed the jeans to the floor. 

While he worked, Mulder tore his belt from the pants loops as he kicked off his shoes. Fuck taking off the socks, they weren't important. He fairly jumped from the pants and flung the clothes to the floor. He surged forward, pressed closer. He lowered the gun, let the barrel's cold touch glide down Krycek's spine; course over a firm, molded asscheek to settle at the backdoor of all his dreams. Krycek's strangled gasp told him a great deal. 

"Scared, Krycek? Scared I'm gonna fuck you with _this?!_ " 

When the man remained silent, Mulder leaned in and licked his ear, leaving a wet path along it before whispering, " _I'll_ give you something to fear. Maybe because you'll want it again. And again! Maybe scare you shitless because you may not _get it_ again even it you want it bad enough to _die!_ " 

Krycek's face still kissed the door but his eyes cut to Mulder's, green fading with shock. //Ah, ha! You don't like the _thought_ of that, do you? Told me a bit _too_ much there, buddy-o!// 

"M-Mulder, no! F-Fox! Please, don't!" 

The air went thick, glacier, and Mulder's monotone growled lower than Krycek was sure he'd ever heard. " _What_ did you say?" He blinked confused and Mulder's expression darkened as he leaned back slightly. "What the fuck did you just _call me?!_ " 

"Wha-what? I-I said..." Krycek's eyes went huge. 

"Yeah... You called me _Fox_. You don't get to call me Fox, _Krycek_." 

Oh... Shit! "It-it was a slip." 

"Could be a _fatal_ one." Mulder moved forward. "Then again... It might save your life." 

What? 

"Say it again... _Alex_." 

Krycek stood there, lips open and trembling. Was this a joke? If he spoke would he get a gun barrel shoved in his mouth the moment he did? He elected to keep quiet and Mulder nudged him. 

"I asked you to say something." The gun slowly appeared by his face; caressed his cheek. 

"No." 

" _Nooo?_ " Mulder was stunned. "I've got the upper hand and all _you_ can say is 'no'? You _do_ want to die, don't you?" 

Krycek shrugged, fought the tension of the moment with his usual blandness. He was giving it the best performance he could. For some reason Mulder was actually scaring him. "What difference does it make _what_ I do? You've still got the gun. Either way, you could shoot me." 

Mulder looked at him quietly for a few moments then he eased back, slowly released the trigger and clicked on the safety. He crouched down, lowered the gun to the floor and pushed it across the wood. Rising, he smiled. "Now...we're even." 

Krycek watched the gun skid on the floor and gasped. "Wha... What?!" 

Mulder spun him around. "Say it again, only this time..." A moist, hot tongue glazed over his parted lips. "Say it like you _mean_ it." 

At the touch, Krycek's eyes rolled up in his head and his knees buckled. If not for Mulder's lanky frame wedging him into the wood he'd have collapsed like a puppet with it strings cut. This _wasn't_ happening! It couldn't _ever_... 

" _Say it!_

Krycek hung in the arms and moaned softly, defeated. "Foxxxx..." 

Oh yeah. 

Mulder pushed his captive upright, pulled off the leather jacket flinging it to land on the sofa, jerked the t-shirt over his head then leaned in, sank his teeth into Krycek's neck and began to suck in rhythm to his hips grinding the man into the wood. 

Krycek howled, back bowing as the dual sensation nearly killed him. "Oh, god! Ahhhh! Yes! Suck me! Suck me hard!" 

Mulder did, finally pulling away to stare at the purple bruise with a vile grin. _That_ was a mark that wouldn't go away for a while; a brand to remind Krycek what happens when someone crosses Fox Mulder. But there was something else that needed to remind the man. 

Mulder grabbed him, pushed him from the door to the wall, and twisted him around to face it. He spat on his fingers, kneed Krycek's legs open and slid a finger in deep. 

Krycek squealed, legs shifting in shock. He sobbed as Mulder's finger curled, stroked his prostate sending lighting bolts of pleasure singeing up his spine. "Fuck! Mulder, please!" 

"Commenting or _asking_ for something?" 

Too late to get out of it. Krycek's cock was hard, aching, and _nothing_ would take the pain away but getting fucked out of his mind. He yelled as two fingers eased into him and gave up pretense. "Yes! I want it! You! Fuck me, Mulder! Do it! Now!" 

He shrieked as a third finger worked into him, spreading him more and he pushed against it, words disintegrating into crude Russian. Mulder didn't need any translations, the tone told him everything and growled at his captive's back. "Oh, you're _nasty!_ Very well." 

Krycek shifted back and forth whining as the fingers vanished. Trembled as he felt Mulder move closer then gasped as the man entered him in one swift thrust. He yelled as Mulder settled in deep and began to rock him. 

"Gah! Fuck, yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" 

Mulder rocked harder, began a wild gyrating of his hips that sent him pounding into the younger man's prostate. Krycek sobbed deep in his throat, rocked back to meet every thrust, driving Mulder deeper. It wasn't going to last long. When Mulder wrapped his hand around the man's leaking cock and began to pump him hard, it nearly blew his captive's mind. 

Krycek's back cracked with the strain as he tried to do a backbend, his mouth dropping on the scream that signaled his orgasm. Mulder kept pumping his cock, hot cum spurting out as Krycek's scream went up a vocal range to a wild wail. His body contracted around Mulder driving the last bit of control from him. 

Mulder threw back his head with a roar of pleasure, driving himself as deep as he could into Krycek's ass and exploded. Both men jerked violently under the force, Krycek drawing in breath to cry out again as his body responded with a smaller but no less intense second release. He barked out his pleasure one last time before sliding down the wall. Mulder managed to pull out before following him, grunting, as they both landed against each other flat on the floor. 

For a few moments neither moved, too dazed by what had happened and the overall exhaustion. Then Mulder rocked back and stared at Krycek. The younger man must have sensed the gaze as he rolled onto his back, green eyes opened to stare quietly. Mulder looked into them carefully... 

Then he smiled wide. 

"Happy birthday, Alex!" 

Krycek grinned back sappy at his lover through a moan. "Oh god, Fox! Baby, that was... That was... Oh, _yeah!_ " 

Mulder chuckled, leaned in to rub noses before finishing with a light kiss. "I know it's a couple of hours early but you _said_ you wanted to be surprised. Did I do a good job?" 

Krycek sighed long and low, wiggled under his lover, cum smearing them both and grinned big. "Jesus! Baby, any _better_ and I'd have started wondering if you switched up on me! Really wanted to take me in." 

Mulder growled deeply and settled back against Alex heavily. "Oh, I want to _take you_ alright." His hand lowered, brushed deeply between his lover's legs and Krycek jerked, groaning. "And I want 'in' here again!" 

Green eyes went hazy. "Then do whatever you want, Fox. You know I belong to you." 

"Oh, I _know_ , baby. Believe me, _I know!_ " Mulder wiggled playfully, grinned as the stickiness increased and purred in happiness. "I'll get to that in a moment. I got you a cake." 

Krycek looked up and green went wide with delight. "You _did?!_ What...what kind? Chocolate?! What's it say? You didn't put my age on it, did you?" 

Mulder chuckled again at his love's sudden child-like joy. "No age and only one candle. I didn't want the damn thing setting off the sprinklers with all those flames on it." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Funny, Fox. What kind?" 

"Yellow cake with chocolate frosting. I only put 'Happy Birthday, Alex' on it but I _did_ ask to add Star Wars characters. Luke, Han, Darth, Obi Wan, R2D2, C3P0, even a Stormtrooper. The deli clerk told me she hoped my _son_ had a great party." 

That earned a snort, "Son? Yeah, right!" Krycek managed to prop up, Mulder giving him some room and he chirped happily. "Princess Leia?! You remembered Princess Leia?!" 

"Cinnamon bun hairdo and all." 

Krycek pulled Mulder into a fierce hug and peppered kisses all over his face. "I don't deserve you, Fox. Thanks! Thanks a lot!" 

Mulder laughed through the onslaught before wiggling free. "You're a cute six-year old, you know? I won't discuss the decades _added_ to that, but I've _got_ to know... Your birthday's on St. Patty's Day. I thought you'd want something along that line. Why'd you want a 'Star Wars' cake?" 

"I slipped away once. Got a chance to see it. I snuck off to the mall. I was just a kid, Fox. I got some popcorn, a soda and caught the movie. It was one day in my life the Consortium didn't have me. I got to go to a 'galaxy far, far away' right in my backyard. I loved every moment." 

"I never really took you for a sci-fi fiend. Considering the shit we've both been dealing with, I thought... 

"Fox, I _loved_ it! It had all the great stuff a movie _should_ have... The handsome young hero, a damsel too tough to be in distress, a reckless cad you can't help but love..." He lifted an eyebrow as Mulder dramatically rolled his eyes, "...a villain you love to hate and super cool stuff. It was the beginning of the epic movie. Everything since owes itself to that." 

Mulder looked impressed. "Wow, Ebert. Guess you give that sort of stuff two big 'thumbs up'?" 

Krycek grinned. "Toes too. For one afternoon, I got to cheer for the _right_ guys. I even felt good." 

"You... You didn't get caught?" 

Krycek sighed. "Yep, I did. It was a mild infraction as they found me trying to buy another ticket. I'd already seen it four times. I got stuck doing shitty little stuff for it and I mean 'shitty'. Like cleaning the bathrooms of the Consortium's old HQ. Old men shit really bad, Fox." 

"Alex..." Mulder lifted a hand closing his eyes. " _Don't_ go there." 

"Sorry, baby. Anyway, I got a chance to see it. Didn't get to see the rest until they came out on video." 

Mulder sobered some understanding. "But _why_ did you want the _old_ characters? Why not something from the latest trilogy?" 

Krycek turned away, stared off and sniffed in disgust. "One should _never_ mess with a classic! That's _all_ I'm going to say!" 

Mulder wisely nodded without pushing for more and slowly rose to his feet. He reached out, pulled Krycek to stand and wrapped him up in a loving hug. "I got dinner warming in the oven." 

Green eyes rolled knowingly. "Do I need to guess?" 

Mulder shook his head against an elfin-tipped ear. "No. Just my usual." 

Krycek sighed and eased them apart. "God, Fox. Chinese? _Again?!_ You _know_ what happens to me. Plan to sleep with the windows open tonight?" 

Mulder grinned. "It's not _that_ cold, we'll be okay. Just remember how much you scream, keep it low and we should be fine." 

"After what we just did, I shouldn't worry. I think the neighbors are used to it by now but I'll _try_. I hope _you_ can sew on buttons. Those were my best pair of jeans. You owe me!" 

The last came out smart-ass and Mulder frowned slightly but Krycek merely moved away towards the kitchen, tanned ass wiggling deliciously. He watched as a slow trail of cum eased down the younger man's left thigh and it was too much. Letting out a roar of desire, he leaped, tackled his lover to the floor and pounced fast. 

Alex squeaked in delight before his cries rose to passionate wildness. He had a few moments to enjoy a thorough rimming before Mulder flipped him on his back, jerked his legs up, slid in hot and hard and began to fuck him like crazy again. Yelps, squeals and wild shouts bounced off the walls. 

If the neighbors didn't know what was happening in Apartment 42, they were either completely deaf or all virgins. _If_ they were either, they probably got their hearing restored and all the life lessons they needed when the two lovers both came together. The cries of joy and satisfaction couldn't have been overlooked no matter what as Krycek shrieked his lover's name and his devotion; Mulder howling his faithfulness for all eternity. 

They collapsed together in another sweaty yet happy heap on the floor. The air was peppered with gasps and wheezes then Mulder began a series of slow nips and kisses on his lover's cheek. Krycek moaned in happiness and curled into him tightly. "Baby? We need to _seriously_ think about moving." 

Mulder kept up his nuzzling. "Moving? Now? Why?" 

"Well, if we don't, we're likely to give that lady all the way down the hall a stroke or a bad shock." 

Mulder snickered. "She's not _that_ old, Alex, and I think the shock factor's already worn off." 

That was no doubt true. Their first night alone in Mulder's apartment had been a wild one. The next morning the stares as they both left for a jog spoke volumes, but Alex's offer to back up the maintenance staff - be a 'live-in' repair guy a few doors away if there was a problem, had won over the older, less tolerant tenants to their corner. At least for now. 

Krycek peeked up with a smirk. " _I'm_ talking about shock as in the 'overloading the vibrator' shock. As for the stroke, if she does it as often as _we_ do, it probably _will_ kill her!" 

"God, you are _so_ gross!" Mulder moaned and dropped his head onto Krycek's neck. "The vibrator was bad enough. Yuck! Then you _had_ to go and add the rest. I've got a _terrible_ visual reference now." 

Krycek giggled and poked ribs. "Hey! Don't blame _me_ for your sick thoughts. And don't make like it isn't true, Fox. _Everybody_ needs to get laid no matter _how_ old you are." 

"I'll reserve comment on that, but since we're talking about neighbors... I saw Mrs. Richards today. She's still looking for her cat. Pumpkin. Have _you_ seen him, Alex?" 

Krycek stiffened slightly but the green gaze remained open. "No." 

"Alex, you were pretty pissed that day." 

Krycek nodded once. "The cat was using my _car hood_ as a scratching post. He cut up the finish. I suppose that _might_ make me a bit ticked, yes." 

Mulder looked apologetic. "That was _my_ fault, Alex. _I_ forgot to put the cover back on it. That was _my_ mistake." 

" _You_ didn't stand there on the hood, kneading it like a rug, Fox. And you didn't do it while I stood there _watching!_ " 

"Alex, he's just a _cat_." 

"I _know_. I'd have shot a _person_ for _less_." 

Mulder frowned. That reminder of his lover's past wasn't necessary but Alex was pissed and he knew it. "Alex, I watched you chase that cat. I watched you flip over a brick wall my height to go after it. What did you do to Pumpkin?" 

Krycek sighed and shook his head. "Nothing! Damn hairball was too fast. I may have scared a life out of him, but he got away with a bunch left." 

"Do you know where he is? Mrs. Richards is a mess worrying over him." 

Krycek rolled his eyes but spoke softly. "Maybe you should ask the Wynman's Golden Retriever. Last I saw, that hyperactive puppy was chasing the fur patch up a tree. Little catgut specimen's probably _still_ there." 

Mulder coughed, tried not to laugh at the disgust on his love's face and held on well. "Oh, no! Falstaff! Of course! He _is_ a mess. If it moves, he thinks he's supposed to chase it. I'll drop a 'hint' to Mrs. Richards to look around the neighborhood trees. She's not going to be happy, though." 

Krycek eyes went darker. "She _ought_ to be. Least _I_ didn't catch him!" 

" _Alex_..." 

"Okay, okay. You know I wouldn't hurt him. I'm talking tough." 

"Speaking of _that_..." Mulder moved over onto his side, propped his head on his hand and smiled carefully at his love. "Did I overdue it? You _said_ you wanted 'tough-ass FBI' and I tried. I was afraid I overdid it. Too pushy? Too much?" 

Krycek shook his head again with an exhausted laugh. "No, it was perfect. You actually worried me some. You were kinda like the, um...old days." Mulder's worried expression made him rush on. "And that's cool, because I _wanted_ you nasty and rough. I mean you were _really_ tough. If you hadn't kept calling me 'Krycek' I wouldn't have really known... Well, anyway, you don't know how _hard_ that got me and when you started cutting off my buttons with that _knife_... I have to admit I _did_ get a bit freaked looking at that thing and I'm not going to ask where you got it either, but I thought I'd blow before you ever got inside me." 

Mulder leaned in to lick a slow path over soft, bowed lips. "I got it from Walter. It's part of a collection of his. I told him I wanted to do research on something I'd seen and that blade was nearly similar." 

"What research, Fox?" 

"Merely recreating a scene from one of my movies." 

"Any regular knife couldn't have done the trick? You needed 'Godzilla'?!" 

Mulder's expression was deviously delicious. "I like _authenticity_ in my fantasies. You had to see the scene. Besides, don't bitch. It got _you_ off." 

"I must not have _seen_ this one and I thought I'd seen them all. That means you've hidden a few!" Krycek growled low and sexy. "Ohhhh... You're a _wicked_ boy." 

"Didn't hear _you_ complaining. Anyway, I _didn't_ elaborate to him. _He_ told me not to get anything on it." 

Krycek grinned deviously. "How about I drip a little 'memento' on it?" 

"Don't you dare!" 

"Why not? Damn thing nearly scared it outta me to begin with. But, shit... I got so fucking hard watching those buttons..." 

Mulder nipped his lip chuckling. "Leave it to you to 'get off' at being threatened. You're an 'X-File' to yourself." 

"Care to solve me?" 

Mulder nodded. "All night. _After_ we have dinner, some cake _and_ Scully stops by to give you her gift." 

Green eyes went supernova bright and Krycek's smile was equally dazzling. "What'd she get me?! What'd she get me?!" 

Mulder snorted. "How the hell should _I_ know?" 

"Well, you're her partner. You know everything." 

"Not anymore. I'm her _ex_ partner, remember? I resigned, Alex. For good. You and I have other plans but I don't want to talk about that now. This is your birthday. Let's have fun. We need to go ahead and eat before Scully comes by. She's working late at the lab, but she swore she'd be here by ten thirty. We haven't got much time." 

Mulder pushed up to his feet, reached down and hauled Alex up into another hug as he sniffed the air. "Shit! Better spray some air freshener in here, too. Place smells like a back room." 

"And you know _all about_ those, huh?" 

"Alex, please. It... _You_ can smell it, can't you?" 

Krycek lifted _his_ head, nose sniffing and Mulder envisioned a wolf seeking out his mate. He smiled and the head lowered, green eyes a deeper shade he'd not seen before he was sure. It made him lust again but there wasn't time. 

Krycek's lips parted on a moan. "Ummmm... Let's leave it. I like it. Smells like you and me. Besides, Dana _knows_ what we do, baby. She's seen us doing it." 

"I know, but we don't have to make her _smell_ it, too. Be nice, Alex." 

"Fox, aren't you forgetting my old place? Back then? The fucking bungalow reeked of sweat and sex and..." 

" _Alex..._ " 

Krycek sighed dramatically but nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll be nice. And good." 

A hand lifted, stroked his cheek and Mulder's eyes glowed at him. "You always are, love. _Always._ " 

They stood there for a moment; eyes locked and warm happy smiles reflecting back. Then Mulder stepped away. "We better grab a shower too." He stared down the hopeful look in his love's eyes. "And I do mean _only_ a shower!" 

Krycek sighed and pouted weakly. "Spoilsport." 

"Don't you _ever_ get enough?" 

Emerald eyes gleamed with love. "No. Never. Not with you." 

Mulder felt a lump rise in his throat, forced it back and blinked rapidly. Alex meant every word. That got _him_ every time. "Same here, baby. Same here." He reached out and pulled his lover in close again. "You know... I dreamed about doing something like that to you a long time ago." 

Krycek looked somewhat surprised. "You did? Any _more_ dreams you want to share?" 

They'd shared quite a few already. It was the reason they were now together. Mulder shook his head, hand lifting to trace across lips he knew would only know the taste of his from now on, and sighed. "I think... I think I'll keep _these_ to myself, if you don't mind." 

Krycek stared back for a moment then his eyes softened as he murmured, "I think I'll _let_ you." 

"Thanks." 

"But...I still have a question." 

Mulder nuzzled his lover's cheek. "What?" 

Krycek sighed and moved into the caress. "What were you thinking about? When we were, ah... You know." 

Mulder shifted slightly. He didn't know if telling his baby he was remembering their past, rather nastily, was a good thing in the moment. It had taken dreams neither could control to unite them. Remembering their past animosity, using it to enhance their passion, might not fare well. Alex had a temperamental streak himself. 

Mulder nuzzled more and sighed. "I was thinking how delicious that ass of yours is. How much I want it, need it. I could barely think the whole scenario through for wanting to jump you, rip your clothes off, throw you down and fuck your brains out." 

"Wasn't that the plan for all this?" 

Mulder looked pitiful. "I was having a hard time waiting. It was hard, in more ways than one...waiting for the right moment when all I wanted to do was love you. Still, I wanted to give you something special for today so I held on." 

Krycek sighed, a low, loud rumble. "God, you are _so_ romantic. What can I say, it's just the _little_ things you do for me, baby, that turn out _so big_." 

Ignoring the jibe, Mulder tilted his head. "Your turn. What were _you_ thinking about?" 

Krycek jerked startled. "Um... Nothing. Really." 

"Try again, Alex. What were you thinking?!" 

Krycek barely whispered. "About how the more things change, the more they stay the same." 

"What does _that_ mean?" Mulder whimpered moving closer nervously. He pulled Krycek in tighter as the younger man chuckled. 

"That it was like the old days. You being tough, me being... Well, me." 

"Alex," Mulder nuzzled his lover's smooth chin and sighed. "I didn't want to do it, remember? I didn't want to start..." 

"Don't, Fox. It was good. _Really_ good. Don't pick it apart." 

"Alex..." 

"Hey! It's my birthday! I asked; you gave. I'm happy. Leave it be, okay?" 

Mulder gave in and smiled carefully. "Okay, but... Um, when we were fucking... You..." He shifted slightly, hoped he wasn't about to start something bad but his natural curiosity wouldn't let it go. "You were speaking in Russian. I heard what you said. I mean... Oh Jesus, Alex! That went _way_ beyond mere dirty pillow talk. I've heard dialog in my porn movies that wasn't _that_ , ah... _inspired_. Where the hell did you learn to _say_ shit like that?!" 

Krycek turned his head, lips tightening in a line that told Mulder enough. He'd touched a nerve and probably would never get an answer now. Despite being a couple, despite having resolved their past and now united for a common goal, there were _still_ things about his lover he'd never discuss. "Alex, forget it. I shouldn't have asked..." 

Krycek looked back. "No, it's okay. I forget sometimes you know Russian. Forget you took the 'street course' like you said. Forget more you're around me and hear me all the time. I hung around bad crowds, Fox. You know that. Pretty much all my adult life. I was trained to listen and learn. Guess I heard more than I bargained for." He worked up a careful smile. "I didn't mean to upset you. I... I was in the moment. You know how it is when you have sex, baby. I-I just had to say what I felt. Needed to say how good..." He stopped, eyes pleading with his lover to let it be. 

There was something there...a thread of something truthful hiding something perhaps difficult. It wasn't going to get unraveled now. Alex could lock up things well when he wanted to and no amount of love, concern or even arguing would break it down. Mulder knew that and accepted it. For the moment. "It's okay." Suddenly he broke away, turned to rush the closet door. 

"Whoops! I almost forgot this." 

Krycek sighed at the statement as the tension eased. Fox never really forgot anything. This moment, like many, would be filed away in that eidetic memory for another time. Merely saying he forgot something was his lover's way of not being so... Well, Mulder. 

"What did you _forget_ , baby?" 

Mulder opened the closet door and retrieved a medium-sized box. "Come here." As Krycek moved to his side he held the rectangle out proudly. "All for you." 

Krycek took it, opened the top and gasping, swayed in shock. Slowly he lifted out a fifth of 'Sputnik Pure Grain Vodka'. For a moment he merely stared at the bottle then he turned, eyes misting and moaned. "Fox... Baby, this is... I mean... Where...?" 

"It's amazing what you can find online nowadays." Mulder smiled more. "Ya tebya lublyu." 

Krycek moaned deeper. Mulder had to. This was _good_ stuff. "I love you, too." He held his free arm out and pulled Mulder in tight. "Thank you, Fox. This makes my day complete." 

Leave it to his love to sour it a bit. 

"Um, Alex? Sweetness? We may have to paint soon." 

Now Krycek leaned back and looked ill. They'd painted only a few months ago. " _Again?!_ What the hell _for?!_ " 

Mulder pointed to the wall and a huge sheet of plastic from which remnants of their earlier wildness now dripped down onto the floor. "That masking tape's going to take the paint off again when we take it down." 

"That was _your_ idea," Alex sniffed. "You know? Those little 'come home, sneak attacks'? I _told_ you not to bother." 

"Hey, you didn't exactly tell me to _stop!_ " 

"How the hell _could_ I?! I was too busy screaming! Just leave it." 

"Alex, we can't exactly have _cum_ all over the walls. How'd you explain it?" 

Even teeth grinned nastily. "Tell people we were putting up wall paper and found the _glue_ looked better?" 

" _Jesus!_ " Mulder rocked back shocked. "You are such a _sleaze_ today! What gives?" 

Krycek lowered the bottle to the floor, then lifted his arms over his head and began a rude bump and grind that got Mulder's attention fast. "It's my birthday and I'll sleaze if I wanna! Sleaze if I wanna!" He lowered his arms and grinned. "Seriously? I'm _happy_ , Fox. _Really happy_. Thanks!" 

"Anytime, baby. Anytime." 

Krycek stared at him for a moment, a soft smile on the beautiful features and Mulder sighed sappy. "What, sweet thing?" 

"I was thinking..." 

Mulder moved back in close, nuzzling dark sweaty hair. "Ummm? What about, lover?" 

Oh, this was too good. Krycek swayed in the caress grinning. "Ohhhh... Just that you've got to patch up that knife hole now. _Again_." 

"Motherfuck!" 

Krycek bit back a laugh as Fox pulled back, followed his gaze to the knife, now almost completely buried in the opposite wall of the living room and groaned in self-disgust. "Shit! _Shit!_ I don't think there's much plaster left there to hold up the wall." 

Green eyes glowed. "You've gotten pretty good, baby. I mean even _I_ don't hit the _same_ spot _every_ time without looking." 

"Proud of me?" 

The younger man's expression changed slightly behind his lover's back, going a bit flat as his voice. "Yeah. Sure." He now stared at the knife buried in the wall quietly. "Shit." 

Fox looked at him. "Huh? Something wrong?" 

Krycek's face focused back. Whatever had been there was gone as it brightened. "Wrong? On a day like _today?!_ You've got to be kidding." 

Mulder chuckled. As he turned for the kitchen a tug on his hand turned him back. 

"Fox?" 

"Yeah?" 

Krycek tipped his head at the gun on the floor. "That shit wasn't loaded, was it? I mean I asked for realistic, so you _did_ have me worried." 

Mulder sauntered across the floor, picked up the gun and popped out the clip wagging it at his lover. "Empty. Completely empty. I even fired it into the dirt outside to be sure. Nothing. I was _very careful_ , babe." 

"I know," Krycek nodded, "But anything could have happened. I'd hate one of us to get a toe shot off or worse. I'm glad you were careful. I wouldn't have wanted our playing to get you killed." 

"You mean _you_." 

When Krycek remained silent Mulder frowned, moved closer and hugged him gently. "If it had, I've have found another bullet. For me. I'd never let anything happen to you, Alex. _Never_." 

It was getting a bit too serious and touchy now; the kind of thing that still made him antsy even after moments of intimacy. Fox was still a profiler despite a retired one. Krycek eased back and smirked. "You know, forget serious food. I'm wondering how Moo Shu Pork tastes with chocolate frosting on the side. Last one to the table with a plate's got dishes to wash!" 

Mulder watched him snatch up the vodka, dash to the kitchen and sighed. This was a day to treasure. In a few more, both their lives would change forever and neither could do a thing to stop it. In truth, _he_ had no intention of even trying! 

For a moment, just a moment, the hazel darkened as the lips turned up in a wolfish snarl. The time was coming... 

Time for two men to change the world. 

"Fox? Babe? You want a beer or a soda?" 

"Um...beer. That'll be fine." 

"Plate's ready." 

Easing his expression, now smiling with all his heart, Mulder gathered up their clothes; moved into the kitchen, took his plate and settled down to birthday dinner with his beloved. 

End? 

* * *

Hah! Okay...I lied! Just a little interlude to keep you guessing. Yes, yes, the boys are finally together but how they got there is a _bigger_ story! Coming soon...the finale to the 'What's In A Dream' series. 

Like this? Want more? Then email and feed my need! 

Copyright by Lashala - 2006

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **What's In A Dream**  
Title:   **Surprise!**   
Author:  Lashala   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **42k**  |  **07/04/06**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Romance   
Sequel to:  All That I Love   
Notes:  Krycek is back to see Mulder but something's terribly wrong.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
